Pups Save the Arctic!
While conducting some routine observations across the Arctic, Frostbound and Primavera come across a strange, out-of-place building on one of the snow-capped mountains. Curious, they check it out. What they find however, is shocking... Enter the PAW Patrol! This takes place in the Tundra-Centurion AU, and is Tundra and Centurion's first mission together. If this were an episode, it would be an hour-long special. XD IMPORTANT: Most Credit for the Tundra-Centurion AU is given to Tundrathesnowpup, as many characters belong to her, and many characters are in her fanon universe. I'm just the writer for the Crossover AU. -------------------- Scene 1: The Alaskan Arctic The cool, crisp breeze of the Arctic blew softly through the Alaskan plains. Who know that the Arctic could get so colorful with vivid flowers, pine trees, healthy grass, and an assortment of unique wildlife? Primavera the Springer Spaniel stood atop her vehicle with her arms extended to either side. Her eyes were shut as she let the cool, refreshing wind flow through her fur as she sighed in a serene state. She's the PAW Patrol's Nature Liaison member, improving relations between nature conservationists and the PAW Patrol, as well as rescuing people and animals from criminals enacting illegal deforestation. "Enjoying the breeze, Primavera?" Frostbound asked as he munched on a cold-cut sandwich with mozzarella cheese and lettuce on Italian bread. The Alaskan Malamute, the PAW Patrol's Meteorologist, sat on the hood of his sports car, the satellite on the back spun around as it scanned the sky around them to make sure everything is normal. Primavera sighed as she hopped down from her vehicle. "You bet, Frosty!" She replied. "I love coming out here, the air feels so nice! I had no idea that the Arctic could get so colorful!" Frostbound's car began to beep, flashing a red light from the screen under the car's radio. This caught Frostbound's attention. He ceased his eating and went to check it. "Weather in this section is normal, and temperatures are the same..." He said. "Come on, let's go to the next sector." Primavera was climbing back aboard her vehicle when something caught here eye on one of the mountains... A black building with a few antennas pointing upwards from the roof... Sort-of... Out-of-place... It wasn't there a month ago when she and Frostbound were last up here... Or was it...? She couldn't remember. "Hey, what's that over there?" She pointed out the black cube-building to Frostbound. His ears twitched as he gazed upon the building. "I don't know..." Frostbound replied suspiciously. "Let's check it out... Frostbound and Primavera drove up the mountain to this small building. Barely any windows... Larger than one would expect... But still, it was only one story high. There was a long, narrow, gray-tinted window on the side of the building. Frostbound and Primavera, ever so quietly, gazed inside... What they found made Primavera's heart skip a beat. Animal trophies, wildlife and plants kept in cages and test tubes, experimental equipment all over the place, and a whole line of canines sitting in chairs, bound with rope. On the walls hung deforestation equipment. The dim lights offered little light, but everything was still crystal clear. The canines doing all this wore trench coats, fedora-type hats, fancy black suits... They looked like a cliche mafia from a crime-infested city... One canine caught Frostbound and Primavera's attention... She was surrounded by five of the criminals, an obvious interrogation. One of the questioners slapped her across the face... The white shepherd inhaled and exhaled heavily as she still tried to break free of her bonds. "I'ma make you an offa' you can't refuse, lady..." One of the canines, a dark brown Labrador growled. "Is this the Godfather now?" The White Shepherd woman replied sarcastically in an Italian accent. Some of the other guards snickered and laughed a bit. "Aight, look lady... My boss isn't gonna be too keen on your cooperation..." The Labrador smirked. "You see, we lack certain... whatcha-ma-call-it... Technology... Efficient tech, so we can harvest the valuable resources here in the Arctic. Absorb the power produced the wildlife with icy limbs... Build tools to better... let's say... 'collect' the greenery... Business." The White Shepherd rolled her eyes. "Illegal Deforestation and Experimentation, more like it." Anger festered within Primavera as she grinded her teeth together and clenched her fists. Frostbound noticed, and placed his hand on her shoulder... "Calm down, Prima..." He whispered to her. "I may be dumb, but I'm not that ''dumb... I've seen his brains, I was there at that shelter!" He exclaimed. The Labrador leaned in closer to the White Shepherd. "Where... Is... The Golden-Eyed mechanic?" The Labrador asked in a stern tone. "Where is he? What's his name? What are his capabilities? How can we contact him? Who does he work for?" No response. "Answer the questions, broad!" "Centurion?" Frostbound whispered to Primavera in confusion. "You're not getting anything out of me, Johnny on the Spot..." She growled back. "He probably thinks I abandoned him as a pup." The Labrador laughed for a moment as he reached for an electric prod lying on the nearby table. "Oh, Estela... My dear Estela..." The White Shepherd growled and tried to break free once more. "You'll tell us what we need t' know... Soona' or later..." Primavera winced and turned away as the Labrador drove the prod into the ribcage of the White Shepherd. Frostbound widened his eyes as the sound of the electric surge resounded through the windows, as well as the White Shepherd's agonizing screams... Frostbound turned and stepped away from the window. "Come on, Primavera, we'd better call Ryder and the others... Ryder and Centurion would want to hear this..." ''Scene 2: The Lookout Observation Deck (Scene Change: Frostbound's Badge) At the Lookout, the Zuma, Beryl, and Skye had just returned from a water-rescue mission. As the Labrador, Duck Tolling Retriever, and Cockapoo stepped out of the elevator onto the Lookout's top floor, The music of Pup Pup Boogie filled the room. The PAW Patrol pups cheered as Centurion the Weimaraner-Shepherd mix played against the reigning champion, Tundra the brown Husky. "Go, Tundra!!" cheered tne Husky, Everest, as she jumped around, cheering for her cousin. "Kick her tail, Centurion!!" Marshall the firefighting Dalmatian exclaimed in excitement. Meanwhile, Tundra and Centurion were quickly stepping and sliding their feet across the boards, activating the right buttons at the right time to earn points. "I'm gonna beat ya, Tundra!" The cocoa husky laughed at this. "In your dreams, Golden-Eyes!" Interrupting their game at a tied-score, the big screen displayed an incoming call with Frostbound's Pup Tag symbol displayed. The pups sighed and complained as Ryder answered the call. "Ryder here!" The teenage boy said. "Hey, Frostbound! How's the scouting going?" Frostbound had a worried look on his face through the monitor. "Nevermind that, Ryder! Primavera and I found a small building in the Arctic! Some criminals experimenting on wildlife and plants! They intend to harvest the rare resources here and make a profit!" "That's awful!" The blue-spotted Dalmatian, Arabella, exclaimed. "They're holding some of them hos...-tage... quick-!" Frostbound's connection was starting to break up as someone hijacked the monitor at the Lookout. The pups stared in astonishment as the Alaskan Malamute was lost, taken by static, and a new connection was established. Shock and fear was apparent on each of the pups' faces as they were dumbfounded by what was happening "Centurion..." A deep, resounding voice said. The monitor displayed a dark room with various dim lights, some were normal, and others were a light blue that belonged to containers that held various test subjects. In the center of the room, there were a few of the mafia-guards standing on either side of a chair, and a canine was positioned and bound in said chair with a bag over their head. As the image became more clear and the static disintegrated, the voice and video of the dark brown Labrador became visible. "Hell-o, PAW Patrol!" "Who are you?!" Rocky, the mutt of the group, demanded with an expression of rage. "Slow your roll there, cowboy!" The Labrador smirked. "Centurion... Remember me?" Centurion eyed his PAW Patrol companions as they directed their surprised eyes at him. Fear, confusion, all present in their eyes as the same thought coursed through their minds... Who are you, Centurion? "No, I don't know you..." Centurion replied. "We've been watching you, Centurion... Observing your mechanical creations... All of it..." The Labrador was interrupted by an large, stocky Anatolian Shepherd sat upon a metal chair with his legs crossed, flipping through a newspaper... The issue from the day Centurion broke free from the shelter.... The day of the Great Shelter Escape. He interrupted the Labrador, saying, "If by 'watching' you mean pointlessly interrogating the broad over here for information when you could've just picked up a newspaper..." "Shut up!" The Labrador shouted. In the background, a door screeched open, and shut with a metallic slam. The Labrador's face instantly turned to one of fear, and subordination... "B-Boss... I-I-I was just..." "Sit down, runt!" A large, muscular, Beauceron male with scars across his body snarled. He pushed the Labrador to the side and faced the camera. His red eyes piercing the monitor and gazed directly into the souls of the PAW Patrol... "Centurion Wächter-Veritate..." The canine said. "You have a mechanical aptitude that was previously unprecedented. You can construct marvelous machines from a handful of rusted parts." "I accept the compliment..." Centurion growled. "Mind telling me why you speak directly to me, and why you're bothering us?" "Yeah!" Marshall exclaimed. "We were playing Pup Pup Boogie!" The Beauceron chuckled for a moment. "Centurion... You are one of the smartest canines in the world, even most humans ''can't match your intelligence. I want ''you... ''To aid my group and me in harvesting the rare... and valuable... resources within the Arctic. You see, we lack the proficient technology to harvest it on our own. We can collect samples and run tests until kingdom come, but with you, we will have the capabilities to ''really get some research done. Think of the engineering possibilities, Centurion!" Centurion eyed his companions once again. "I appreciate the offer, sir... But I'm going to have to decline." "Oh... Why's that?" The Beauceron smirked, placing the tips of his large, thick fingers together with his wide, powerful hands. "Because." said Centurion. "What you're doing is illegal experimentation. I see the test subjects in the background. Experimentation on an endangered species, weaponization of exotic plant-life, illegal harvesting of an arcane energy and... Oh yeah... Building an arsenal. As well as those hostages. Since we're on the topic, why don't you go to the few humans smarter than me and 'persuade' them to help you? Or should I take your offer as an invitation to come over there and punch your teeth? See if you can still smile then?" The Beauceron, as well as numerous other of the tall, athletic guards laughed. Apparently, they know something that the PAW Patrol doesn't. "Because, Centurion, we have some over you that we don't have over them..." "Oh, what's that, then?" Centurion's ears perked up as he began to snarl... An aura of hostility radiated off of Centurion's very body. There's no way he'd help scum like them, ''and they're completely and utterly insane if they think he'd aid their cause. "Leverage." The Beauceron said as he snapped his fingers. One of the guards removed the sack over one of the hostages' heads. As the camera was directed at the hostage, Centurion's expression of rage turned into sorrow and shock. Centurion's golden eyes widened... He felt like dropping to the floor and bawling into tears like a scared little pup... Just as he was in the shelter. He almost reverted back into the frightened and betrayed pup he once was. Every ounce of willpower Centurion could muster kept him strong. As the White Shepherd struggled to free herself, she gazed at Centurion through the camera and exclaimed, "Don't listen to them, Centurion! Stay strong, don't give in!!" Centurion let out a small whimper as he uttered the word he'd long-ago abandoned and forgotten. "Mom..." Estela Veritate struggled against her captors, but to no avail whatsoever. They had their leverage. Tears began to stream down his face as both of Centurion's ears dropped like they were dying... They hung down, floppy like a Weimaraner's. "You've spent my patience, Golden-Eyes..." The Beauceron snarled as he stood up from his rotating chair, flinging it to the side almost effortlessly. "I'm going to give you twenty-four hours to make up your mind. If you still refuse, we will ''destroy... EVERY ''endangered arctic animal we find, ''EVERY ''rare plant, and ''EVERY ''Canine who works in the name of good. If you don't aid us, we ''will harm your mother in ways you can't fathom!!" The black and tan canine was serious, no doubt about it. He slammed his fists down against the metal table, creating two rugged dents in the cold steel. The PAW Patrol could already see the scars and burn marks that tainted Estela's beautiful white fur. The abysmal fear continued to haunt the Lookout. "If you come here and attempt to stop us, we will ''harm the PAW Patrol, and only ''YOU ''will survive so you can live the rest of your short days with the burden of your failure, and then we will end your pitiful mother anyways! You've got a choice... Save yourself, your reputation, and your friends, or save your mother." The Beauceron terminated the transmission, leaving Centurion, Tundra, Ryder, and the rest of the PAW Patrol in a state of absolute astonishment, with fear and dread eating away at their very souls and every ounce of remorse they had... There was silence as Frostbound's video feed was brought back up on the monitor. "Pups..." Ryder muttered. The pups directed their mortified gazes and attention towards Ryder. "Bring your Trainees..." ''Scene 3: The PAW Patroller (Scene Change: Centurion's Badge) And unnerving silence made residence in the cab of the PAW Patroller... Robo-Dog, nicknamed RD, drove silently along the cold asphalt. The cyborg-dog was the product of cunning-edge AI experimentation. Centurion tried to upgrade his software, but accidentally made a cyborg with feelings. The PAW Patrol pups stared at the floor with mortified expressions, none of them daring to utter a single word. The most severely struck was Centurion. He didn't know what to feel... Save his friends or save his mother? How could he make that choice? Most importantly... Did Centurion have the capabilities to construct weapons ''and harness arcane powers? Some animals throughout the world have mutated... New species previously found only in children's imaginations were being discovered. With more animals to protect came more environmental problems. That's why Primavera was instituted as a PAW Patrol member... Nature Liaison. "Centurion?" Tundra asked with a look of concern. "Centurion, are you okay?" The Weimaraner-Shepherd didn't even look up at her when he spat his reply. "What do you think the answer to that question is, Tundra?" "We could always make them ''believe ''that Centurion's helping them, then turn it into a bust." Chase commented with his hands behind his head, relaxing as Skye shot him an annoyed glare. "What, like a Trwojan Horwse?" Zuma asked as his face brightened up a bit, making eye contact with Centurion for a split second instantly terminated that hopeful expression. The cockapoo rolled her eyes and gave a reply in a sharp, snarky tone. "They're criminal masterminds, Chase... They'd see something like that coming a mile away." Chase the German Shepherd scoffed as Skye concluded her thought. Chase's trainee, Smoky, the brother of Rocky, scratched his head. "Maybe it's not the worst idea..." The black mutt said. "It's absolutely the worst idea I've ever heard." Centurion snapped. "You think I'm gonna Trojan Horse myself? "That's exactly what you're going to do." said Ryder. The doors in the new-and-improved PAW Patroller closed to form the screen so Ryder can assign the pups' jobs for this mission. "Listen up, PAW Patrol Members and Trainees! This is a highly dangerous Rescue operation! That's why I called the Trainees in..." "What's our assignment, Ryder?" Smoky asked. "I'm glad you've asked..." Ryder smirked. He turned to Nicasia, a Labrador Husky, sitting in a seat in the driver's cabin. "Nicasia?" Nicasia tapped a few buttons on her pad, and on the screen came a complex hierarchy. "We're dealing with the Arcane Renegades, a gang that has been giving Law Enforcement some grief for years... They steal cash, destroy advanced technology, and push research back by years. But they're all stupid and they don't have any mechanics or engineers of their own." She explained. "They harvest the arcane powers of mutant animals and unique plants. Their leader is Salvotor Enigmus, the Beauceron that threatened us. The Labrador is his Second-in-Command, Emetto Tempestus, a ''severely misguided young Labrador-Aussie mix... He's not that much younger than us... Emetto, believe it or not, is new. He escaped from the Adventure Bay Shelter... With Centurion, Saracco, and me that night..." Silence filled the cabin of the PAW Patroller... Shock that such an innocent young pup could be corrupted like that. Ryder noticed the looks on everyone's faces... "The Rescue will happen like this..." Ryder continued. "Centurion will act as a Trojan Horse and go into the enemy's base... Construct that arsenal that Salvotor wants... But instead... Construct tools for us to use to help the hostages escape." "Let's make some sparks!" Centurion exclaimed. Ryder turned to Tundra and gestured to her. "Tundra and Everest, I need your snow rescue gear to help with the escape, and delay the criminals, should they try to take us down. Who knows what we'll encounter in those mountains? You need to help Centurion guide those hostages out of the mountains." "There's snow job that I can't handle!" cheered Tundra. "Actually... Ryder..." Everest said nervously. "I think it's best if Tundra goes at this mission alone...Without me. I'll just get in the way..." "Everest!" Centurion scolded. "Don't say that!" Ryder thought for a moment. "Very well, Everest..." He addressed Primavera via Pup Tag communication. "Primavera, I need you and your Trainee to aid Tundra and Centurion with the rescue, to cover them while they escape. Free the wildlife, save the experimented plants, and gather sufficient evidence to charge these criminals." Ryder explained. He turned to Chase and Smoky "Chase and Smoky... You guys will go in and arrest the criminals and cover Centurion and Tundra's escape with Primavera. "Chase is on the Case!" Chase said. "No criminal is safe when Smoky is on the case!" Smoky smiled as he wagged his tail, and as Chase pet his head. "Spring has sprung!" Primavera exclaimed through her Pup Tag. The young man turned to Umbravivo, the lemon-spotted Dalmatian. "Umbravivo, I need you and your Trainee to accompany Chase and Smoky, breach the criminals' defenses with your Thermal Charges and Sono-Prisms!" "Let's light 'em up!" exclaimed Umbravivo. Ryder smirked as he addressed the rest of the team. "The rest of you... Stand guard near the PAW Patroller, and-" "Ryder?" Frostbound, via Pup Tag communication interrupted. Ryder rolled his eyes and addressed the Alaskan Malamute. "Yes, Frostbound?" Frostbound took a deep breath, and reluctantly answered. "They've started destroying the ecosystem... Machines and... And drills... And workers... Venturing across the arctic plains and forests... Taking and destroying the mutated organisms..." Silence once again haunted the PAW Patrol... Dread... Anxiety... Guilt... They would show no mercy to these criminals... And the criminals would show none to them... For the sake of Centurion's mother... They had to do this... "Change of plans..." Ryder muttered. "The rest of you... As soon as Centurion, Tundra, and the hostages leave that building... We destroy their machines... I don't want to see a single one of those hunks of steel operational! PAW Patrol is on a roll!!" Scene 4: The Alaskan Arctic (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) Centurion rode his motorcycle across the brisk Alaskan plains followed by Tundra, Umbravivo, Chase and Smoky to rendezvous with Primavera and Frostbound. Centurion would get to test out a new invention of his... A modification to the blow torch he had made so long ago... Back at the PAW Patroller, the other pups were getting ready to launch their attack on the Renegades' deforestation machines. Kailey, Zuma's Trainee, clung to Zuma with a bit of fear, as well as a good amount of worry. "Zuma..." she said nervously. "Is Smoky going to be okay?" "Don't wowwy, Kailey!" Zuma exclaimed. "He's with Centurwion, Tundwa, Chase, and Umbwavivo, He's in good hands, and he'll weturn to us, safe and sound!" "Don't say 'safe and sound,' Zuma..." Beryl commented as she slipped a pressurized water-cannon on her arm, and a med-pack on the other. Beryl gave him a sharp glare as Zuma shrugged his shoulders... Always so laid-back, he is... A mouse-grey Weimaraner girl hopped down from her vehicle with a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt. "I just hope Umbravivo's gonna be okay..." She said with an Australian accent. This young canine girl is Arika, Beryl's Trainee. Centurion treats her like family, as they're both Weimaraners. She also has a major crush on Umbravivo, worrying for him every time he goes on a mission. Meanwhile, the pups stormed along the Arctic plains in their high-tech vehicles, Masters and Trainees prepared to face whatever the enemies have to throw at them. "I hope you guys know what you're doing!!" Smoky exclaimed with a worried tone in his voice. "This is... Highly dangerous!" Chase chuckled for a moment as he drove his police cruiser with Smoky in the back. "Good, that's exactly what we signed up for!" "You said it, Chase..." Centurion moaned as he rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe that he had to make himself a Trojan Horse and enter the most dangerous place he could be at that day... But if it means saving his friends, his reputation, the Arctic, and most importantly to Centurion, his mother, then he will gladly walk to the ends of the Earth to save those that he loves. Umbravivo silently drove his vehicle alongside Centurion. Riding with Umbravivo is his Trainee, an Australian Shepherd & Brittany Spaniel mix named Corbin. "You sure you know the plan, Corbin?" Umbravivo asked him. "Yeah, I'm sure!" Corbin exclaimed. "Ain't nobody gotta worry about me, an that's a fact!" Centurion rolled his eyes. "That's exactly the reason why we need to worry about you..." "I heard that!" Corbin snapped. He earned a few laughs from Tundra, Chase, and Smoky. Soon after, Corbin himself started to laugh along. Umbravivo repeated his question, quite impatiently. "Do you know the plan? Do you know what you're supposed to do?" Corbin scoffed and sighed at this. "Yes, sir!" He replied. "If all else fails... I'll just follow you, Umbravivo!" He smiled. "Good... That's... Close enough for me!" Umbravivo replied as he revved the engine of his vehicle, turning to the side, away from Centurion and Tundra. He was followed by Chase and Smoky. "I'll see you guys when this is over!!" He bade Centurion farewell. "Or on death row!" Centurion remarked with a smirk. "Good luck!" Smoky exclaimed. Centurion and Tundra drove alone alongside each other. Soon, Tundra herself began to turn to the other side and drive away from Centurion. "I'm gonna go meet up with Primavera and Amazon!" Tundra said. "Promise me you won't get yourself killed!" Centurion chuckled and replied, "You know I can't do that, Tundra!" "Promise ''me!" She repeated sternly. After a long silence of nothing but engines working and wheels against the cold grass, Centurion replied reluctantly and annoyed, "I promise..." He ground his teeth together after saying that. Tundra waved at him as she turned and headed for another part of the mountains... Centurion and his Trainee continued to make a b-line straight for the mountains. Centurion's Trainee is named Holley... She's a German Shepherd/Beagle mix with astounding bright green eyes. As Centurion rode his motorcycle, the Shepherd-Beagle mix had her arms wrapped around her mentor's waist, holding on nervously... She stared down at the ground... "You alright, Holley?" Centurion asked as he briefly looked back. "Oh! Uh... Yes... I am..." Holley chuckled nervously. "Ready to go fight... Criminals... With your mother on the line..." She sighed... Centurion leaned to the side off of his bike and snatched up a small plant from the ground... A holly plant, but with icy blue berries instead of the traditional red. He handed it to Holley. "Wear that behind your ear." He said. "Why?" She asked while tilting her head. "It will make you look less threatening..." Centurion replied. As Holley placed the Arctic holly plant behind her ear, it gave off a sweet aroma. She blushed a bit and continued to hold on to Centurion as he drove faster towards the Arcane Renegades' base. Centurion and Holley had only one path left to take... ''Scene 5: The Renegade's Hideout (Scene Change: Primavera's Badge) Centurion parked his motorcycle at the bottom of the mountain that the base was situated upon. Holley hopped off of the bike and asked, "Are we going to have to climb that...?" as she gazed at the monumental size of the mountain. "Only if you want to..." Centurion smirked as six wings unfolded from his Pup Pack. He lifted Holley in a bridal carry, and flew to the base ever so quietly with his own wings. As he landed and his wings folded back up, he set Holley back down on her feet. "So, was that fun?" "Absolutely!!" She exclaimed, only to be shushed by Centurion. "I mean... Absolutely..." She said in a whispered tone. Centurion smirked at the Shepherd-Beagle mix. He put on a stern look and knocked on the door. "Open up, Salvotor, it's your worst nightmare!" Centurion yelled as he slammed his fist on the door. "I'll do what you want, but if you harm my mother, all bets are off, do I make myself clear?!" The door opened slowly, and there stood the Beauceron with a large grin on his face. "Crystal." He chuckled. As Centurion took a step to enter, Salvotor placed his large, veiny hand on Centurion's chest, halting his motion. "Who's the girl?" He asked as he gestured to Holley. "My... Trainee..." Centurion panicked when he said that. "She helps me with my devices sometimes. She has her uses..." Centurion turned his head to the side and winked at Holley, just so she knows that he's putting on an act. Salvotor looked suspiciously at Centurion and Holley for a while... He eventually shrugged his shoulders and stepped to the side. "Alright... But if you even think of going back on this..." "Don't hurt my mother anymore and you won't have to worry about that." Centurion growled. "I'm sorry, but I will ''kill you, your mother, ''and ''your Trainee if you try anything funny!" snarled the Beauceron. "You're walking into a hornet's nest. You're stuck in here with ''me, ''Centurion." "No, you're stuck in here with me, Salvotor..." Centurion snapped. "Don't touch my Trainee and don't harm my mother anymore, and there'll be no problems whatsoever. I'll give my utmost cooperation, but you have to keep your end, or I won't keep mine. Deal?" "Deal..." Salvotor said as he shook Centurion's hand. After releasing Centurion's hand, the Weimaraner-Shepherd and his Trainee entered the building. Skye watched from the PAW Patroller with her high-tech goggles as they entered, keeping the PAW Patrol up-to-date with what was happening... Centurion sat down at a table with mechanical contraptions sprawled across the top. Holley stood next to him and leaned on the table, observing the parts herself. With a horrified look on his face, Centurion slowly turned around and eyed the beauteous White Shepherd bound to a wooden chair, staring at him with a mature expression. "Hey, Mom..." Centurion muttered as his voice was about to break. "Hello, Centurion..." Estela said. Her voice as well was about to break. "Look at how you've grown... My big, beautiful boy..." The Labrador from before, Emetto, leaned with one arm on the table. "Come on, Golden-Eyes, we ain't got all day! Chop chop! Don't you worry 'bout the broad 'ere, we'll take ''good ''care of her..." Centurion's eyes flared with rage as he wrapped his hand around Emetto's throat, lifting him off the ground as the Labrador choked against the Weimaraner-Shepherd's fingers. "Don't you ''dare talk about my mother that way..." Centurion snarled, grinding his teeth together out of sheer frustration... Veins were bulging out of Centurion's arms. "Don't you touch her... Or I just might slip up, and take your throat with me..." With that, Centurion relinquished his grip on Emetto, who collapsed onto one knee, gasping for breath. Centurion sat back down nonchalantly and got to work. As the hours flew by, Centurion and Holley worked on a few choice weapons for Salvotor's supposed arsenal... Of course, it was a rouse. Laid on the table were three swords, which were designed to be retractable... There were also a pair of boots that could fire elemental projectiles, a long-handled hammer and a baseball bat that had a built-in pressure features that can function like Umbravivo's Sono-Prisms. but extremely destructive and less efficient than the actual Sono-Prisms... Pistols and magazines with elemental properties... High-powered ice picks, dense gloves that can shatter the ground, a bow that can shoot long rods of elemental matter... Devices of science-fiction and fantasy... Made reality by Centurion and Holley. Salvotor, Emetto, and a few others of the gang watched Centurion and Holley at work. Salvotor was in complete awe at the sight. "Amazing!! Absolutely fantastic!" He exclaimed. "You two are extremely talented and smart..." Little did the Arcane Renegades know, outside the building awaiting the signal are Chase, Smoky, Umbravivo, Corbin, and Primavera. A bit further down the mountain with their vehicles and Centurion's are Tundra and Amazon... All Centurion had to do was start it... "You haven't even seen any of these devices in action yet..." Centurion smirked. Meanwhile, Umbravivo and Corbin were placing breach charges along the solid metal doors to the building with Chase and Smoky stood ready with handcuffs, tasers, and their weapons in hand... "Oh, really?" Salvotor smirked. "May I see one of your creations, then?" "No!" Holley snapped. "We invented them, you don't know how to use them!" Emetto growled at the young German Shepherd-Beagle. "Watch it, you little runt!" He snarled. "Keep your mouth shut." Centurion growled at Emetto once again ."Don't talk to my Trainee that way, or would you like to be the one I demonstrate these tools on?!" Salvotor stepped between the Labrador-Aussie and the Weimaraner-Shepherd, extending his arms to prevent a fight. "Woah, woah, woah!" He exclaimed. "Let's all cool off... Nobody's hurting anyone at the moment..." He turned to Centurion and said, "Don't demonstrate anything on my gang members, please..." He turned his head to Emetto and growled, "You don't make threats to the girl.., Understood?" "Yes, sir..." Emetto bowed his head. "You want to see how this works, though?" Centurion smirked. "Gladly..." said Salvotor with a devious grin. The grins of the Arcane Renegade soon disappeared as Centurion let loose a powerful, echoing scream that bounced off the walls. Centurion grabbed the high-pressured baseball bat and smacked Emetto in the stomach with it, releasing a powerful pressure blast, sending the canine flying back and colliding with the back wall, denting the metal with the shape of Emetto's back. In shock, Salvotor and the other canines gazed at Centurion full of rage. As they did this, Centurion grabbed one of the retractable blades by the hilt, held the metal close to his blow torch, and turned it on, engulfing the blade in flames. Hearing this, Chase yelled, "Now!!" Bracing themselves for impact, Umbravivo and Corbin detonated the charges, blasting the door open, allowing them to enter. They quickly entered and aimed their tools at the gang members. "PAW Patrol! You are surrounded! Stand down!!" "Oh shoot, it's the fuzz!" Emetto exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. Salvotor rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, great..." as Centurion swung his flaming sword at Salvotor, nailing the side of his head, leaving a severe gas burn in his wake. Holley grabbed one of these swords and turned it on, engulfing the blade in an icy blue fire. She gasped in awe at the mechanical feat that she and Centurion had just pulled off. Primavera began to collect the samples and take photos of the test subject, as evidence to charge the criminals. Centurion tossed over to her a whip that resembled the stem of a rose plant, thorns decorating the whip... She destroyed cages and capsules containing wildlife, and ushered them out. "Get out of here, come on!" She exclaimed. Centurion cut the ropes of the five hostages and his mother... "Come on, let's go!!" He yelled. The gang member tried to fight back with their own pistols that they had equipped. Instead of firing bullets, they fired ice projectiles... Like the ones they had stolen from the Arctic environment... Umbravivo stepped in front of Corbin and twirled his fire axe, blocking some of the projectiles. "Umbravivo!!" Centurion called out as he freed Estela. "Take the curved dagger!" The lemon-spotted Dalmatian nodded and took the dagger. When activated, it spat fireballs. Chase and Smoky opened fire upon the criminals to cover the escape. Centurion went over to the table he'd been working at and took the devices he'd built. He swung the bow on his back, gave the boots and a sword to his mother, the hammer and bat to Corbin, and some of the pistols to Chase and Smoky. "Let's go!!" Centurion snarled. Holley wore the gloves. As the PAW Patrol hastily sprinted out of the base, Salvotor was beyond annoyed. He was furious. Some of the hostages had boarded Chase's and Umbravivo's vehicles, and they quickly drove down the mountain to escape. Meanwhile, in the fields at the bottom, the PAW Patrol observed the scene unfolding before their eyes... Anxiety was heavy upon their hearts... In a circumstance with little hope, they needed as much of it as they could get to pull this off. As Centurion, Holley, Estela, and Primavera ran down the mountain path, canines shooting ice projectiles at them, Tundra ushered them to her. Chase, Smoky, Umbravivo, and Corbin drove by and made a b-line to the PAW Patroller. "Come on, guys!!" Tundra exclaimed. "Come on!!" "Let's go, Primavera!!!" Amazon cheered. "You're almost there!!" Centurion let loose a howl as he turned around and waved his sword, sending a shock wave of fire hurtling towards the Renegades, who screamed as the fire collided with the ground in front of them, tripping them up and sending a few into the air. "Easier said than done, ladies!!" Centurion yelled. Meanwhile, Salvotor and his six administrator stood at their base, watching in utter frustration at the escape, and of the PAW Patrol launching their attack and destroying all the machines he sent to destroy the Arctic. Salvotor released a loud and resounding roar that almost caused an avalanche. He wielded dual rifles with drum magazines... Each of the admins bore high-capacity rifles that fired ice projectiles at an alarming rate. "CUT THEM OFF!!!" Salvotor roared. Hearing this, the gang members operating the machines formed a blockade, cutting off Tundra, Primavera, Amazon, Centurion, Holley, and Estela from the rest of the PAW Patrol. "No!!" Ryder yelled. He gazed up at the high mountains, which most likely had a flat, icy plain that stretched for miles on the top. Saracco the Cursinu ran out from the PAW Patrol and said to Ryder, "Ryder! They can fly to the mountains, then soar down from there, over the blockade! Or, they can circle around, and we can go get them from another path, and rendezvous with them in another location!" "Right!" Ryder smiled, giving a thumbs up to Saracco. He turned to the mountains and yelled, "Centurion!! The mountains!!" Centurion, knowing where this was going, barked. "Ruff! Seraphim Wing Armour!!" Six wings unfolded from his pack as he carried his mother and Holley each with one arm wrapped around their backs. "Primavera, get to your vehicle!!" He commanded. He soared, engines roaring, to the top of the mountains. Salvotor grinned as the did this... When Centurion landed, he set down his mother and Holley. The blockade turned to the mountainous walls of ice and moved rapidly towards them. "No!!!" Frostbound exclaimed. "It was a trap!!" "Ryder, we have to go get them!!" Chase yelled. Primavera drove as fast as she could down the mountains, barreling through the criminals, screaming "Get out of the way!!!" as she drove to the PAW Patrol. When she arrived, she said, "Ryder!! Tundra went to go get Centurion!! Ryder, with a look of determination on his face, pointed to Frostbound, Rocky, and Everest. "You guys!! Skye will fly you up to the mountains... Go get Centurion!! Bring them home!" Scene 6: The Mountaintop Ice Fields (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) The despicable Beauceron grinned deviously as he held Estela, an arm wrapped around her hip as he held his rifle to her head. "Thought you could trick ''me, eh?" He laughed maniacally. "''YOU THOUGHT WRONG, BUDDY!!!" Centurion held his hands up as he glared to the side. The rest of the gang were marching up the mountain path, past their ruined hideout. Tears were flowing down Holley's face as the admins of the gang, and a few others of the gang, pointed their guns at the two mechanics. Everyone present was a different form of a canine... Holley and Centurion were almost pushed off the edge of the icy cliff... It was a long, long ''fall down... Further out into the fields, a severe blizzard raged on in the background. The one glimmer of hope shone brightly... A brown Husky whizzed by, smacking one of the canines in the head. She picked up one of the newly-crafted high-powered ice picks to use as a weapon. "There's snow job that I can't handle!!" She exclaimed as she tossed a few snowballs at Emetto and a few others. Centurion smiled at Tundra's heroics, and as he looked up, more saviors rained down on the Renegades. "What is this?!" Salvotor growled. "Kill them!!" He commanded as the dozen gang members opened fire on Tundra, who gasped at this. With the roar of a jet pack, Skye flew overhead with a package to deliver. "Going down?" She remarked as she dropped Rocky and Frostbound, and Everest onto the icy battlefield, then turning around to soar back to the PAW Patroller... All that the PAW Patrol could do was from thousands of feet away... "Green means... GO!!!" Rocky exclaimed as he equipped the earth-shattering gloves, hammering them on the ground. He threw himself in front of Tundra and blocked the projectiles, winking at Tundra as he did. "Let the weather look fine!" Frostbound said as Centurion tossed him one of the retractable swords he had made. Two blades extended from each side of the hilt, and they were electrified. Centurion took his flaming sword, and with a yell, shot a small beam of fire towards Estela. She quickly kicked her foot up, nailing the Beauceron's weak point between his legs, and ducked out of the way as the beam of fire hit him in the chest. "You're gonna pay for that..." Salvotor growled, bearing his sharpened teeth... His eyes teemed with rage in its purest form... "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!!" Everest exclaimed with a smile as she picked up the second high-powered ice-pick. The PAW Patrol, as well as Estela and Holley, fought back against the Arcane Renegades, metal clashing as the PAW Patrol moved away from the edge of the cliff... Sparks flew every time weapons collided. Estela herself fought against Salvotor with Centurion. Centurion stared in awe as his mother furiously launched kick after kick at the Beauceron. Her white fur glistened beautifully in the snow as she performed multiple aerial stunts to fight. "Wow..." Centurion smirked. "Go, Mom!" Salvotor, having had enough, grabbed Estela's foot, and threw her back, crashing into Centurion, sending the two flying backwards, lying against the cold snow. "Centurion!!" Holley gasped, shortly before she was smacked with the stock of a gun. As the fighting raged on, Emetto himself stood off to the side, hesitant of what to do next. Salvotor snapped his fingers as two of his admins equipped pieces of rectangular metal on their arms, which extended into massive shield. "Send the Huskies for a drop..." "No!!" Emetto yelled, and ran towards Salvotor and the shield-bearers, only for Salvotor to pump three ice bullets into Emetto's chest. He fell back, and fell unconscious. The two shield-bearers continued their rush towards Everest and Tundra, who were being protected by Frostbound and Rocky... Both boys were quickly forced to the side... The shields collided with the two Husky girls, sending them flying over the edge of the cliff! "''EVEREST!!!" ''shrieked Frostbound. Rocky looked on in absolute horror and denial as he saw them disappear over the edge for a drop of multiple thousands of feet. "No... Tundra..." The mutt muttered. The two PAW Patrol canines slowly turned around to face Salvotor and his admins. "You're gonna regret that..." The two boys growled... Their eyes flared with anger and grief.. They took their tools and charged at the criminals in one final last resort attack, followed by Centurion, Estela, and Holley. Meanwhile, Everest and Tundra were screaming as they plummeted towards the ground. Everest, out of a reflex, took her ice-pick and drove it into the side of the icy mountain, halting her descent. She took her safety harness and hooked it to the loop at the bottom of the handle. Tundra did the same, halting near Everest, however, her harness snapped and broke, sending her into a fall once again. The frightened Husky was about to let out a scream, but she felt a tight grip on her wrist. Everest was there to catch her... Tundra hung limp... No traction, not harness to keep her against the ice-shelf, only her cousin there to help her. "I got you, Tundra!!" Everest exclaimed. "I got you!" "Don't let me fall... Don't let me fall!" said Tundra, who repeated those words at light-speed. She glanced down and let loose a high-pitched scream. "Oooohhh gosh... Alright... Alright... Breathe, Tundra... Breathe..." She muttered to herself. She glanced down once again and exclaimed, "Woooaaahhh, that's a long way ''down~!!!" "Don't you dare look down, Tundra!!" Everest exclaimed with a serious look on her face. "Don't you look down... I'm gonna get you to the top of this mountain... I don't care about myself, but YOU are getting back up there!!" Tundra began to direct her eyes once more down towards the ground... Thousands of feet below her... "Don't look down, Tundra!" commanded Everest once again. "I swear, I will kiss ''Rocky if you look down!!" Tundra gasped at this, and looked at her cousin with a shocked glare. "You wouldn't..." "Then don't look down!!" Everest growled as she lifted Tundra up closer to her. Tundra, with a worried expression, wrapped her arms around Everest's body as her cousin hooked another clip to her own belt and Tundra's. Everest grabbed Tundra's pick and began to climb up the mountain. Meanwhile, Frostbound and Rocky lay defeated at Salvotor's feet... Centurion, Estela, and Holley were exhausted on their knees, struggling to stand up... Salvotor just laughed maniacally as he grabbed Centurion by the collar, and unleashed punch after punch across the Weimaraner-Shepherd's face... "Are you ready to die, Centurion?!" Centurion spat red liquid in the Beauceron's face. "Are you...?" Climbing over the top of the cliff was none other than Tundra and Everest, who rushed over and swung their ice-picks at the criminals. Salvotor aimed his gun at Estela, prepared to fire and end her life... Centurion wouldn't let that happen... He drove his forehead into Salvotor's snout, causing the Beauceron to unleash an agonizing holler. Centurion nimbly moved underneath Salvotor's arm as he reached for his bruised nose, and locked the Beauceron in a headlock, tightly squeezing Salvotor's neck and shoulder. After a few seconds of struggling and bombarding Centurion with kicks and elbows to force him to let go, Salvotor gradually became limp... He was unconscious... Centurion tossed the unconscious gang leader onto the fresh, cold now. Witnessing this, the Arcane Renegade's admins laid down their guns and placed their hands up into the air. One the shield-users was kicked in the rib-cage by Frostbound. Skye observed all of this with her high-tech goggles. "Oh my gosh..." She sighed. "They won..." Chase let out a loud cheer as the PAW Patrol pups and Trainees began to celebrate at their victory. Primavera wrapped her arms around her Trainee and spun around a few times. "Crushing me... Crushing me!" Amazon grunted. She was quickly released by her Springer Spaniel mentor. "Sorry..." Primavera chuckled. Chase himself rushed over to Skye and squeezed her tightly, refusing to let go. Skye laughed a bit, and hugged the German Shepherd back. Despite being the second-in-command of the PAW Patrol, Chase is the biggest mush ever, besides Rubble. Arika threw her arms up into the air in celebration. She rushed over to Umbravivo, with widened eyes and a smile of relief as she gazed upon Umbravivo, who simply returned a small smile. "You're okay..." She sighed. "You're alive... You had me worried sick!" "You're always worried sick about me, Arika..." Umbravivo replied with his British accent. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was taken by surprise as the Weimaraner threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, directly on the mouth for a solid few seconds. Arika, realizing what she'd done, backed away shyly and apologized. "S-Sorry..." She muttered in her Australian accent. Umbravivo, not letting his admirer act like that, took a hold of her hip, gently stroked her chin with his other hand and kissed her right back. Corbin looked on at this in confusion as the rest of the PAW Patrol simply laughed it off. At the top of the mountains, Holley, Estela, Tundra, Everest, Rocky, and Frostbound lay exhausted on the snow. "Now..." Centurion sighed, taking deep breathes as he observed his good work... "Let's go home..." ''Scene 7: The Adventure Bay Beach (Scene Change: Umbravivo's Badge) When the PAW Patrol returned to Adventure Bay, they came with the Arcane Renegades in hand-cuffs. Emetto was given a pardon at the request of Centurion and Estela. He had no one... Nowhere to go... The only reason he got mixed up with the Arcane Renegades was because Salvotor took him in after he escaped from the Adventure Bay Shelter. "I'm sorry..." Emetto said. "'Bout everythin'..." Centurion smiled and placed his hand on Emetto's shoulder as the Arcane Renegades were hauled away. "It's alright..." Centurion said. "You didn't have much of a choice anyway." Emetto turned to Estela and apologized. "I didn't mean all those things I said 'bout chu... And I'm sorry about... Electrocuting you..." "Apology accepted, young man." Estela smirked. "So, what will you do now?" "I don't know..." Emetto replied, with the eyes of the PAW Patrol fixated upon him. "I've always wanted to play different sports and learn how to trick shoot." Centurion smirked at this. "I've got an idea..." He pointed to the other side of town, towards the sports fields. "There's a guy I know... He'll be happy to teach you." Emetto smiled and thanked the PAW Patrol once more. For helping him, and not throwing him in jail. He rushed over to the sports fields. In quite a short amount of time, he would go on to be the top trick shooter in all of Adventure Bay, putting on random performances in town. He's get money, and he'd donate all of it to charity. Now, on the beach of Adventure Bay, the PAW Patrol enjoyed their time. Tundra, Everest, Rocky, Frostbound, Chase, and Skye played volleyball on the beach, calling shots and calling out to teammates. Tracker and Tierra watched, cheered, and kept score. "Everest?" Tundra asked as she bumped the ball over the net. "Yes?" replied the lavender Husky. Everest looked at her cousin with a confused look. "You weren't... ''actually ''going to kiss Rocky, were you?" Everest giggled for a moment as she set the ball. "No, of course not!" Tundra sighed in relief. Kailey, Smoky, Corbin, and Amazon were building a sand castle, He found a beautiful seashell and gave it to Kailey. "Awww, thank you, Smoky!" She said as she blushed a bit. Smoky chuckled for a moment and replied, "Well, it's the perfect seashell for the perfect girl!" Corbin looked at Amazon for a moment and said, "Should we try that?" "Nah..." Amazon blushed and replied. Corbin shrugged his shoulders and continued to build upon the sand castle. Arabella, Centurion, Saracco, and Nicasia were playing songs on their flutes, violin, and hand-held drum respectively while the rest of the PAW Patrol danced along. Zuma, Beryl, Primavera, Steelbeam, Rubble, and the rest danced along. Estela sat on a beach chair with her legs crossed, clapping along to the beat, laughing as she observed the scene. Ryder chuckled and cheered, "You're all such good pups!" The PAW Patrol cheered as he said this, and continued with their activities. He watched as Umbravivo and Arika sat on a beach towel, admiring the beauteous sunset as Arika rested her head on Umbravivo's fire-scarred shoulder. The two glanced at each other, and exchanged a quick kiss. The Arctic is saved, the endangered ice-imbued wildlife was saved and now protected by the Arctic rangers and organizations. After years of evading the law, the Arcane Renegades were finally behind bars, and the PAW Patrol would not hear from Salvotor again anytime soon. Umbravivo and Arika had found love with one another. Centurion had finally reunited with his mother Estela, and the two would be inseparable from there on out. Centurion and Tundra's first mission together couldn't have gone better. As the sun set, the two smiled at each other from their separate activities, eager for their next mission together. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:First Gen Story Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Episodes Category:Anthro Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers